Avengers: Ultron Revolution (Version 2)
This article is about another alternate plot for the third season of Marvel Comics Animated TV Show Avengers Assemble (still entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution). Which begins with an episode which replaces the Avengers: Ultron Revolution episode The Kids Are Alright and with episodes Enter the Conqueror until The House of Zemo. Like Avengers: New Heroes’ Time for Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers, the show is a companion for [[Ultimate Spider-Man Alternate Season 4 (Version 2)|the second alternate story of Ultimate Spider-Man Season 4]]. The show is part of the Version 2 of Iago PUC's Marvel Animated Universe. Voice Cast Main Cast * Laura Bailey – Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Troy Baker – Hawkeye / Clint Barton, Loki, Doombot, Whiplash * Drake Bell - Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Jennifer Hale - F.R.I.D.A.Y., Light Phoenix, Jean Grey, Songbird / Screaming Mimi * Grant George - Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Ashley Johnson - Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson * Adrian Pasdar – Iron Man / Tony Stark * Bumper Robinson – Falcon / Sam Alexander * Roger Craig Smith – Captain America / Steve Rogers, Torgo, J.O.E.Y., * Fred Tatasciore – Hulk / Bruce Banner, Volstagg, Black Bolt, Crossbones / Brock Rumllow, Odin * Travis Willingham – Thor, Growing Man, Old Thor Supporting Cast * Charlie Adler – M.O.D.O.C. * Diedrich Bader - Kraven the Hunter * Dee Bradley Baker - Dr. Curt Connors, Sandman / Flint Marko, Carnage Symbiote, Zabu * Ogie Banks - Power-Man / Luke Cage, Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * Maria Canals-Barrera - Red She-Hulk / Dr. Betty Ross, Rio Morales * Eric Bauza - Iron Spider / Amadeus Cho * Claudia Black - Viper / Madame Hydra / Ophelia Sarkissian * Steven Blum - Wolverine, Devil Dinosaur * Kimberly Brooks - Tigra / Greer Grant, Jewel / Jessica Jones * Clancy Brown – Uatu the Watcher, Red Hulk, Surtur * Ashly Burch - Silk / Cindy Moon * Jesse Burch - Atlas / Goliath, Bruce Banner * Corey Burton – William Stryker * Stephen Collins – Howard Stark * Chris Cox – Man-Wolf / John Jameson * Greg Cipes - Iron Fist / Danny Rand * E.G. Daily - Black Cat / Felicia Hardy, Meteorite / Moonstone * Antony Del Rio - Reptil / Humberto Lopez, Inferno / Dante Pertuz (1st voice) * Trevor Devall – Rocket Raccoon * Jessica DiCicco - Rosy Barsi the Werefox * Eliza Dushku - She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters * Robin Atkin Downes – Glorian, Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker * Susan Eisenberg - Maria Hill * Will Friedle – Star-Lord * Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson * Grey Griffin – Captain Marvel * Mark Hanson - Mach IV / Beetle * Ali Hillis - Air-Force / Sharon Carter * David Kaye – J.A.R.V.I.S., Vision, Baron Zemo * Tom Kenny – Whirlwind, Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius * Kathreen Khavari – Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Maurice LaMarche – Doctor Doom * Phil LaMarr – Dormammu * Lex Lang - Leader / Samuel Sterns * Matt Lanter - American Knight / Harry Osborn, Agent Venom / Flash Thompson * Misty Lee - Aunt May, Squirrel Girl / Doreen Green * Caitlyn Taylor Love - White Tiger / Ava Ayala * Yuri Lowenthal - Inferno (2nd voice) * Vanessa Marshall – Gamora * James C. Mathis III – Heimdall, Black Panther * Chi McBride – Nick Fury * Jim Meskimen – Arsenal, Ultron * Logan Miller - Nova / Sam Alexander * Liam O'Brien – Red Skull, Doctor Strange * Scott Porter - Scarlet Spider / Ben Reilly * Kevin Michael Richardson – Ulik, Groot * Dwight Schultz – Attuma * Kevin Smith - Happy Hogan * David Sobolov – Drax the Destroyer * Jason Spisak – Justin Hammer, Speed Demon * April Stewart – Lady Zarda, Amora the Enchantress * Tara Strong - Jocasta, Maggie Lang, Midgard Valkyrie / Tarene Olson * Catherine Taber - Medusa, Jane Foster * Alan Tudyk - Commissioner George Stacy * Kari Wahlgren – Vapor * Hynden Walch – Cyberstar / Liz Allan * Rick D. Wasserman - Techno / Fixer * Ariel Winter - Cassie Lang * Mark Worden - Howard Stark Episodes Note: In each of some episodes listed down below, there is a line said “''Set After''”, which informs of an Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers episode each of them is a follow-up of. References Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Animated Series Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Iago PUC's Marvel Animated Universe Category:Avengers: Ultron Revolution (Iago PUC's Idea) Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble